Resentful Damon
by ResentfulDamon
Summary: AU FRENCH A version of a story where Damon does HATE Elena at first... because she looks like Katherine... But you already have guessed, he might not hate her for long, or maybe he'll love someone else!
1. Prologue

Prologue Saison 1

Depuis ce temps, depuis elle, plus rien n'allait. J'avais toujours hais l'humanité même quand j'en faisais moi-même parti. Mais depuis qu' _ **elle**_ m'avait menti et laissé, je haïssais encore plus cette espèce. J'avais tout fait pour sauver et pour protéger cette femme... Mais _Elle_ m'avait abandonné. Elle savait que je l'aimais, j'avais tout fait pour la sortir de l'église avant l'incendie et j'avais réussi à faire un sort pour la protéger du feu.

Mais par la suite, j'appris par sa meilleure amie, qu'elle avait pu sortir bien avant celui-ci, et qu'elle m'avait vu. Elle nous avait tous les deux vu mais n'était même pas venue. C'était depuis cet incendie que j'en voulais à mon frère. Depuis tout ce temps, je l'avais laissé tranquille revenant juste pour le faire souffrir. Et partant quelques temps après, le laissant payer les pots cassés.

Et ensuite je crus la croiser, elle était si magnifique, que j'avais vraiment crus rêver. Je venais de partir de la pension où restait Stefan. J'avais tendu l'oreille pour être sûr que ce soit elle et j'entendis ce que je n'aurais pas voulu entendre :

 **"Elena, hou hou. Elena !** **Tu m'écoutes !"**

 **"Oui, ... heu ... excuse moi, j'ai recommencé. Vas-y je t'écoute. Enfin je vais essayer"**

Elles riaient toutes les deux et cette Elena riait comme Katherine. Mais ce n'était pas d'un rire diabolique, mais plutôt d'un rire sincère. Mais je voulais me venger d'elle et ça par tous les moyens ! Mais attendez, si je tue cette petite, cela arrangerait peut être Katherine, et elle serait contente ? Elle était peut-être au courant pour cette Elena et me la mettait sous le nez en sachant ma haine pour elle, sachant d'avance que je me vengerais !

Non, je ne vais pas la tuer mais jouer avec elle a ma façon. Maintenant que j'avais rencontré son double, je comptais bien lui faire regretter même si elle n'était au courant de rien. Et si jamais je croisais à l'avenir Katherine, je la tuerais de mes mains avec ou sans l'accord de mon frère, le véritable amour de cette _**garce**_ ! "


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

PDV Damon

Je me réveillai une nouvelle fois en sursaut, me retrouvant rapidement en position assise sur mon lit. Je fermai tout d'abord brièvement les yeux et tournai la tête sur le réveil afin de savoir l'heure. Il était environ 8 heures, encore ! Je râlai silencieusement en me relaissant lourdement retomber sur le lit. Tous les jours, je me réveillais, en sursaut, à cette heure-ci, faisant exactement le même rêve, au détail près, à croire que je ne pouvais faire que ça. Dans ce rêve répétitif se trouvait Katherine, ses boucles brunes, son rire cristallin et ses pupilles noisettes. Elle restait là, à me regarder, souriante alors que je souriais machinalement moi-aussi, comme si son sourire provoquait forcément le mien. C'était aussi qu'elle était si belle, et je me rappelais encore à quel point j'étais satisfait de penser qu'elle était à moi, d'où mon sourire. Elle s'approcha alors lentement de moi en souriant toujours, et m'embrassa tendrement.

Je répondais à chaque fois de suite, presque automatiquement et elle se séparait ensuite de moi, provoquant ma frustration avec ma déception. Puis elle me regardait. Et juste après, je sentais à chaque fois, d'un seul coup, qu'elle me poignardait dans le dos. Une douleur lancinante dans le creux du dos me gagnait alors que je faiblissais légèrement, m'abaissant sous la douleur. Et alors, à chaque fois, je relevais mon regard sur elle, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi, à croiser une dernière fois ses yeux. Et elle me disait simplement, toujours avec son habituel sourire :

« Eh bien Damon, tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

Elle riait ensuite, laissant son rire cristallin s'échapper une dernière fois en ma présence, avant de partir en appelant Stefan. Et je me réveillai avec la certitude que, sans savoir pourquoi, ce rêve se serait réalisé si cet incendie n'avait pas eu lieu et si nous serions restés dans la même situation après 1864. Je le sentais au fond de moi que ça se serait passé ainsi, même si une partie de moi ne voulait pas y croire et espérait toujours qu'il y avait une bonne raison ! Mais bon passons à autre chose et oublions ce rêve inutile et futile, j'irais bien croquer quelqu'un moi aujourd'hui ! J'étais encore dans la pension des Salvatore. C'était là que Stefan avait décidé de prendre racine. Je me levai et allai rapidement prendre une douche avant de m'habiller d'une chemise et d'un pantalon noir, comme à mon habitude. Le deuil ? Non, la classe ? Oui ! Je pris ma veste d'une main en la jetant sur mon épaule et descendis en sifflotant légèrement. Je vis alors Stefan devant la télévision sans rien dire au moment où j'enfilai cette dernière.

« Alors papi, t'as bien dormi ? Demandais-je doucement.

-Damon ! Oui, très bien et toi ? Répondit-il en ne détournant même pas son regard de l'écran.

-Comme un vampire, lui répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres

-Trop drôle [et il fit semblant de rire (Il se foutait de moi et il n'avait pas peur !)]

-Au tu me vexes ! D'habitude, c'est toi qui dis des blagues pourri ! Bon je vais y aller, au fait tu lui as parlé ? (Oui, car j'avais ENCORE fait des miennes et j'en étais fier ! Il était comme " ami " avec Caroline Forbes (Cette famille faisait partie de celle des fondateurs, comme par hasard !). Et je lui avais raconté une histoire comme quoi Stefan avait fait de la prison et elle m'a crut. (Non mais Stefan faire de la prison, on aura tout vu !) Elle lui a demandé des explications, lui disant que sa réputation allait être touchée (la pauvre !)

-Oui et elle était très en colère contre moi. J'espère que tu es content ? s'exclama Stefan, un tout petit peu de colère dans sa voix.

-Heureux même, tu ne peux pas savoir ! Salut !

-Oui, salut ! »

Je sortis rapidement et pris ma voiture. Je comptais maintenant partir de la ville, je l'avais pourri, j'avais donc fini mon travail ! Depuis que Caroline lui en voulait, Stefan était très inquiet, et même triste. Serait-il amoureux ? J'aimerais bien voir ça, mais il n'aime plus Katherine, quoique... Et voilà, je ressassais encore le passé ! Faut que j'arrête vraiment, je me soule moi-même. Je sortais de la ville lorsque je la vis. Elle ressemblait tellement à Katherine, que j'en eus le tournis. Je ne savais pas si c'était cette garce. Je passais devant le lycée, elle était là avec une jeune fille. Elles discutaient et je tendis l'oreille pour vérifier comment elle s'appelait.

« Elena, ... hou hou...Elena, tu m'écoutes ?

-Oh excuse-moi j'ai recommencé, je t'écoute... enfin, je vais essayer ! »

Elles rirent toutes deux en se souriant. Elle avait exactement le même rire qu'elle, mais il n'était pas diabolique, non il était... sincère. Je me trouvais comme en état de choc et tous les conducteurs juraient devant leur volant, alors je partis rapidement pour faire demi-tour et retourner dans la pension. Pendant le trajet, je me rappelais sans m'en rendre compte, sans le vouloir, son visage. Je comptais m'amuser avec tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait et ce sera comme si c'était Katherine, et avec de la chance elle a le même caractère. Ça en sera d'autant plus facile ! Stefan était en cours, il aura donc une grande surprise et sera TELLEMENT content à son retour de me voir toujours ici, après tout sommes-nous pas des frères, à la vie à la mort ? ...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

PDV Damon

Il était 11 heures, mon frère adoré Stefan allait bientôt rentrer, et je devais avouer que l'impatience me gagnait, avec l'excitation à l'idée de sa réaction. Je venais tout juste de défaire ma valise après l'avoir faîte ce matin. Perte de temps, c'était vrai mais mon choix de rester quelques temps s'était fait à la dernière minute ! Je me réinstallai dans la chambre que j'avais laissée à peine une heure auparavant. Je descendis ensuite et allumai la télé. Il y avait en gros titre principalement des meurtres de jeunes gens et, pour une fois, ce n'était pas moi l'auteur. Oui, car il était plus qu'évident que c'était l'œuvre d'un vampire. Mais parmi tous ces meurtres, ce fut une affaire qui retint plus mon intention. Il s'agissait d'une famille tuée, cinq personnes vidées leurs sang avec une qui avait survécu. Cette jeune fille n'avait apparemment rien eu mais on ne connaissait pas son nom. Une seule question me vînt alors en tête : Pourquoi ? Un vampire ne laisse jamais de survivant, normalement il ne garde AUCUN témoin.

A mon avis, il la connaissait et il a dû surement la transformer en vampire. Où d'abord la terrifier avant de la tuer. Pauvre petite !

Mais bon, ce n'était pas mes affaires. Je décidai de prendre à nouveau une bonne douche, pour me détendre le corps tout comme les muscles. Une fois fini, je sortis et entendit un petit bruit, un craquement, à peine audible. Je descendis rapidement, encore en serviette et allai voir, mais rien, non ... rien. C'était bizarre, mais là, je n'allais pas chercher la petite bête il n'y a rien, il n'y a rien ! Je montai m'habiller et allai attendre Stefan, mon cher frère Stefan !

Je n'arrêtai pas de penser à cette petite Elena. Sa ressemblance si troublante avec Katherine, provoquant mon interrogation. Comment cela pouvait-être possible ? Katherine était mon premier amour, cet amour de jeunesse qu'on oublie malheureusement jamais. Et, malheureusement ce premier amour allait surement être le dernier. Je me servis un verre de Bourbon et j'allais pour m'asseoir quand j'entendis d'un seul coup un crissement de pneu et un grand bruit. Un accident avait eu lieu.

PDV Externe

Une jeune fille roulait sans trop savoir où aller, ses émotions la perdant dans ses pensées les plus profondes. Elle était perdue et partout où elle irait, elle serait nouvelle. Cette pauvre fille venait de perdre sa famille, qui avait été tué par une personne inconnu, elle ne l'avait même pas vu. Elle roulait, se rappelant sans cesse le visage de sa mère, au grand cœur, de son père, avec son humour et son don à redonner le sourire à son frère qui était parti il y a de cela 10 ans, à ses sœurs qui l'écoutaient, l'épaulaient et la soutenaient. Elle se trouvait tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas le bruit de son pneu, qui avait éclaté au contact d'un cailloux. Et elle ne s'en rendit compte seulement quand elle rentra violemment dans un arbre.

PDV Damon

Je sortis de la maison, et vis une voiture contre un arbre, plus précisément contre MON arbre. Celui à qui je parlais (et oui tout le monde fait ça de nos jours), sur qui je défoulais ma douleur ( et elle était grande ma douleur et il était toujours en vie !). Plus sérieusement, cet arbre datait de très, très longtemps et il avait vécu de nombreux évènements, tout comme moi. Il avait une valeur sentimentale. Si la personne qui l'avait percuté n'était pas morte, j'allais finir le travail ! La voiture était retournée et dans un sale état, les vitres étaient complètement brisées. Je m'approchai et ce que je vis me figea. L'accidentée, c'était Elena. Elle se réveillait, ouvrant faiblement ses yeux alors que son sang coulait de sa tête. Elle me regardait, apeurée, les larmes aux yeux. Mais pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Je regardais aux alentours et lui parla :

« Ça va aller ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Demandais-je doucement, scrutant sa plaie d'où sortait le sang.

-...à la tête et ...je ...j'ai froid, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

-D'accord alors je vais te dégager de la voiture. Mais tes mains en dessous, voilà comme ça et ne bouge pas d'accord ? »

Elle approuva d'un faible signe de tête. Sa ceinture était bloquée, et c'était ce qui la retenait. J'arrachai donc la ceinture en espérant qu'elle ne se pose pas de question sur ma force plus que surhumaine. Je la sortis doucement de la voiture, essayant de la faire tenir debout et la fixai. Elle me regarda intensément, ses yeux me perçant, et murmura un « merci » à peine audible avant de perdre connaissance. Je la rattrapai avant qu'elle ne tombe complètement à terre et souris. C'était Katherine en plus douce et plus sensible, j'en étais sûr, sans même la connaître. Mais je pensai à ma vengeance, celle que je voulais à tout prix faire. Je le ferai, malgré tout

Je l'amenai dans ma chambre et je la déposai lentement sur mon lit. J'allai ensuite voir la voiture pour voir ce qu'elle y avait laissé et vis, à ma plus grande stupeur, qu'il y avait des valises. Elle comptait déjà partir ? Je rentrai lentement dans la pension, encore retourné par ce que j'avais découvert, elle voulait partir, alors que je ne lui avais encore même pas parlé ? Dés qu'elle m'aura côtoyée, elle ne pourra plus, elle ne devait plus pouvoir, se passer de moi ! Je l'entendis alors soupirer, signe qu'elle était désormais réveillée. J'allai donc la voir, tapant doucement à la porte. Elle me dit d'entrer et j'entrai, la découvrant alors apeurée, et inquiète cherchant quelque chose où quelqu'un de familier, mais elle ne trouverait rien.

J'engageai la conversation :

« Alors tu vas mieux ? Demandais-je en essayant de sourire.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle rapidement

-Dis-moi, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

-...Heu...oui, vaguement. Mais vous êtes qui ?

\- ...

-Je veux dire, quel est votre nom ? Se reprit-elle rapidement face à mon silence

-Oh... je me nomme Damon Salvatore et... toi ?

-Elena G...Elena, répondit-elle alors que je fis mine de réfléchir, je voulais savoir pourquoi elle partait ... Ah j'ai trouvé une idée.

-D'accord, vu que tu vas mieux et que tu n'a aucune « séquelles », je te ramène chez toi ? »

Et là, ce que je vis me surprit. Elle baissa les yeux et devînt rapidement toute rouge. Et une larme coula sur sa magnifique joue alors que je me sentais mal de lui faire ça inconsciemment.

« Elena, ... Elena, que ce qu'il y a ? Murmurais-je en m'approchant d'un pas vers elle.

-...Je ... je n'ai... je n'ai pas de maison... ici. Je n'ai pas de maison du tout », finit-elle en pleurant, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Je la pris instinctivement dans mes bras et la consolai comme je pus. Alors elle ne voulait pas partir ? J'étais rassuré, car ma vengeance ne pouvait s'accomplir sans elle.

 _Tu veux dire que tu veux qu'elle reste ..._

Quoi ? Oh non, maintenant j'ai ma conscience qui me parle ! Je deviens complètement con ! Je regardai Elena qui m'observait silencieusement, perdue dans ses pensées. Je lui proposai alors quelque chose :

« Alors j'ai une solution : tu viens habiter ici le temps de trouver une maison ou un appart'. Tu acceptes ? Proposais-je alors qu'elle me fixa. Elle semblait hésiter puis son regard s'illumina et elle me sauta dans les bras

-Merci beaucoup, mais tu... enfin vous êtes sûr ?

-Dis-moi « tu » je t'en supplie, je vais me sentir vieux, râlais-je en souriant, provoquant son rire.

-Oui excusez-moi... heu excuse-moi mais tu es sûr ?

-Certain.

Alors je vais te chercher tes valises dans ta voiture, enfin ce qu'il en reste ! »

Je descendis à vitesse humaine et je fis mon beau car j'étais sûr qu'elle me regardait à la fenêtre, ou m'admirait pour être précis. Je montai et allai rapidement la rejoindre.

« Alors tu ne vas pas rester dans cette chambre car ... en fait c'est la mienne, mais tu iras à côté !

-Ah ok d'accord, je me disais qu'elle semblait occupée !

Je l'amenai et lui déposai ses affaires.

-Merci beaucoup, je payerai un loyer et aiderai aux tâches ménagères et ...

-Oh ! Calme-toi ! Pour les tâches ménagères, ok si tu veux mais pour le loyer, non ! Je ne veux pas ! Donc je résume, pas de loyer et les tâches si tu veux (je savais qu'il n'y avait rien à faire !)

-OK et merci encore !

-Y'a pas de quoi ! »

Je descendis et remarquai qu'il était 12h30, Stefan va rentrer, j'étais vraiment impatient ! Il sera être tellement content quand il verra mini Katherine. Je me trouvais de bonne humeur, content de moi, elle devait penser que j'étais SUPER sympa, et qu'on allait être amis, la pauvre que d'illusions !


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

PDV Damon

Je regardai la télé lorsque j'entendis le loquet de la porte s'ouvrir. Je fis mine de fixer un point invisible, attendant Stefan qui vint me voir.

"Alors, comment s'est passé ta rentrée c'était bien ? Tu t'es fait des amis ? Demandai-je le sourire aux lèvres

-Très drôle, bon je vais dans ma chambre, répondit-il exaspéré.

-Ah comme tu veux," dis-je, ayant hâte de voir sa réaction en voyant Elena, avec l'odeur de son sang, il allait disjoncter !

J'attendis et entendis immédiatement un cri et un grognement, j'allai donc voir très lentement la cause de ce bruit si soudain. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça. Non, je ne m'attendais pas à voir Elena en serviette, rouge de honte, qui partit en courant dans sa chambre et Stefan, complètement énervé qui tourna son regard vers moi.

"Alors tu as fait connaissance ? Demandai-je tout de même en souriant.

-Damon, qui c'est ? demanda Stefan

-Oh une vieille amie, qui va habiter ici quelque temps !"

Je partis et entendis Elena sortir et descendre rapidement. Je lui emboitai le pas en prenant un air gêné et désolé par rapport à la situation qui venait de se dérouler.

"Vraiment désolé, c'est mon frère. Il est ... mon frère et est très maladroit !

-Oh ... heu ... non c'est moi ! Répondit-elle en évitant soigneusement mon regard.

-Bon tu as faim ? Tu n'as rien mangé !

-Oui !" Répondit-elle vivement en souriant.

Je me demandai quoi faire à manger pendant que Stefan descendit. Et comme prévu il fit une grosse bourde.

"Alors Katherine, comment vas-tu depuis ces 145 dernières années ? Demanda-t-il en faisant semblant de s'y intéresser alors qu'Elena fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers lui.

-Heu ... de quoi parlez-vous, Katherine ?... je crois que je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez, murmura-t-elle en souriant doucement alors qu'il reprit, la faisant rapidement perdre son sourire.

-Mais bien sur, c'est bien essayé Katherine, mais c'est raté pour cette fois ! Répliqua-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Katherine et je ne vous connais pas !" S'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée qu'il continue de la contredire en l'observant avec un regard noir.

Je les regardai tour à tour, amusé par la situation et me décidai à intervenir

« Stefan, je te présente Elena G ... Elena. Elle vient d'arriver et n'a pas encore trouver

de chez elle, donc je me suis proposer de l'aider. Désolé Elena, dis-je en me tournant ensuite vers elle qui avait le rouge au joue de s'être énervé, Katherine est une cousine que nous n'avons pas revue et elle te ressemble beaucoup.

-Oh... heu désolé Elena, je ne pensais pas, je m'excuse sincèrement ! s'excusa Stefan en faisant un petit sourire d'excuse.

-Oh d'accord je comprends, c'est dur d'avoir le manque de quelqu'un, je t'excuse... enfin vous si vous préférez, proposa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Tu » seras parfait ! Je présume que tu as déjà fait la visite ? Tu as mangé ? demanda alors Stefan.

-Heu, oui la visite a été faite par votre ... enfin ton frère et il comptait faire à manger je crois, dit-elle en me regardant avec des petits yeux curieux.

-C'est exact, confirmai-je en secouant discrètement la tête, alors tu as envie de quoi.

-Je ne sais pas comme tu veux, je n'ai pas de gout spécial, rit-elle doucement.

-Ok alors je fais ce qui me tombe sous la main."

Elle partit et je me tournai vers Stefan et lui chuchotai

« Alors, étonnante notre invité et cette ... ressemblance !

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir, tu te rends compte que j'ai failli lui dévoiler notre secret ! chuchota-il lui aussi en me faisant un regard noir. Tu ne te rends pas compte des risques que tu prends parfois !

-Ah mais si ca aurait été le cas, tu te serais démerder tout seul. Attends tu fais la bourde, tu arrange, ris-je à mon tour.

-Ah Ah très drôle ! Bon je vais dans ma chambre, tu me préviens quand on mange !

-Oui papa te préviendra chéri, va faire tes devoirs et apprends tes leçons, j'arrive.

-Oui c'est ça, j'adore ton humour, vraiment REN-VER-SANT !

-T'as vu ça ! »

Il partit à son tour et je fis rapidement à manger, prenant le premier truc dans le frigo, à savoir, des pattes, simple mais bon ! Je les appelai ensuite lorsque ce fut prêt :

"A TABLE !"

Elena arriva d'abord, suivi de Stefan avec un livre qu'il posa, je lui dis de manière à ce qu'il n'y ait que lui qui entende :

"Chéri, pose ton livre on va manger ! Tu appris ta poésie

-Continue vas-y ne te gêne surtout pas !

-Exactement", répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Nous mangeâmes dans le silence. Je m'ennuyai à mourir. Eh oui, même si je étais déjà mort ! Entre Elena qui fixait son assiette comme si quelque chose allait en sortir et Stefan qui lui, regardait le plafond, ce fut très intéressant !

J'eus finis donc je me levai et comme si je fus avec des mimes, ils firent la même chose, je bougeai, ils bougèrent, je m'é-cla-tai (N/A: Ironie, bien sur xD)

J'allai laver mon assiette, pouffant silencieusement et ils me suivirent, alors je ris. Elena, se figea et je pense qu'elle comprit la cause de mon "hilarité" car elle attendit que je finisse mais Stefan, boulet comme toujours, continua de me suivre.

Je lui parlai à haute voix cette fois-ci :

"Stefan, donne ton assiette, je vais la laver. (Il me la donna en me remerciant dans un murmure) Apprends ta poésie et je viens, je te t'avais dit que papa arrivait.

-... (Il se figea et me regarda d'un regard qui en terrifierait plus d'un, ... sauf moi bien sûr !)

-Bon, ok, Stefan je m'excuse ... mais ne regrette ABSOLUMENT pas !

Il monta et dès qu'il fut en haut, Elena explosa de rire, si elle voulait s'attirer ses foudres, comme elle voulait ! Je partis en la laissant seule dans son délire et me repris un verre de bourbon, j'adorais ça ! (N/A:Hein mini perverse, nous aussi on adore ! XD)

Quand Elena fut dans sa chambre, je réfléchis une nouvelle fois inconsciemment au passé, oui je ressasse mais je n'avais que ça à faire, Katherine fut ma seule raison de vivre, la preuve ! Je suis "mort" pour elle ! Je trouvai quand même bizarre la ressemblance d'Elena et Katherine, car leur physique est, certes le même, mais leurs caractères était, lui, pour l'instant, totalement différent. Elena, elle, est, d'après ce que j'ai vu, douce, gentille et sympathique.

Alors Katherine, qui au premier abord, paraissait gentille, était en fait froide, garce et manipulatrice, se servant de tout le monde et n'aimant qu'elle-même. Tant que je ne lui aurais pas parlé, je garderai cette haine qui, j'en suis conscient, était destructrice. Il fallait que je me "purifie", il fallait que je dise à Katherine tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Et tant que ça ne sera pas possible, je me rabattrais sur Elena même si elle paraissait avoir un fond bien meilleur...

Mais qu'est-ce-que je fais, j'étais en train de la complimenter, complimenter son double ?! Mais j'étais pire que bourré là, c'est très grave. C'est quand même étrange d'être bourré avec seulement un verre mais bon. J'entendis des pas, donc je me préparai au cas où ce fut Elena. Mais non, ce fut le boulet.

Et il me parla en plus, je suis bourré, c'est sûr maintenant :

"Alors Damon, qu'as tu fais de ta journée ?

-Bah ... heu j'étais avec toi Stefan, tu va bien ?

-Non, j'étais dans ma chambre !

-Ah ok, ah bah je viens de me bourrer, et à fond, enfin tu sais que quand je fais quelque chose c'est à fond donc ... Et toi ? Ta poésie ça en ai où ?

-Je l'ai fini ! s'exclama-t-il en se forçant à sourire.

-OK, ... mais ... heu

-Quoi qu'est-ce-que-t'as à bégayer, ça t'arrive rarement !

-Mais ... heu Stefan je m'en fous de ta poésie en fait, répondis-je avec un sourire à mon tour pour qu'il ferme sa bouche.

-Ah Ah Ah, je ris trop avec toi."

Là je me levai, le plaquai contre le mur et lui murmurai Chapitre 3.

"Continue et c'est moi qui rigolerais quand j'aurai Caroline vers moi et que mes crocs seront dans sa chair, si ... fraîche !"

A ces mots Stefan se figea et me regarda apeuré, surement à l'idée de Caroline, vidée de son sang... entièrement !

Je le lâchai et sortis, j'en avais marre de lui qui se foutait de moi. Il n'avait jamais essayé de me comprendre depuis qu'elle m'avait laissé, rien juste "arrête Damon, tu es méchant depuis ce temps, tu me blesse"

Voilà rien d'autre, et après on s'étonne que je le renie et je dis que je le connais pas. Franchement, après je passais pour le méchant qui le brutalisait, quoique ça me déplais pas car j'adore être le bad-boys (N/A: Hein là je connais Mini Katherine qui est TOTALEMENT d'accord avec moi ! x)). Je marchai dans la forêt et me baladai sans but précis, j'avais juste besoin de rester seule, à réfléchir.

Et je sentis une présence, un vampire ? Non trop ... fragile, un humain ! Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas peur ? Quelqu'un s'avança et me regarda, et tout à coup, il me poignarda. Je réussis à enlever le bout bois difficilement ce qui m'arracha un cri de douleur alors qu'il sourit.

« Pars d'ici ou je te tuerai si je te revoie, toi ton frère et ton humaine ! Lâcha-t-il alors que je relevai mon regard sur lui, ne voyant qu'une ombre.

-Heu si vous pouviez prendre le garçon (qui n'est pas du tout mon frère) car il est trop lourd ! répondis-je en le regardant d'un regard plus insistant, pouvant apercevoir ses yeux verts.

-Ah Damon, ils n'avaient pas tords, toujours un humour à tout épreuve ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux aux ciel.

-Toujours, approuvais-je avec mon habituel sourire.

-J'espère que tu m'as compris car je ne te le répéterai pas.

-..."

Et il disparut, finalement, je crois que cette personne n'était pas tellement un humain, mais plus à mi-chemin entre le vampire et l'humain !


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

PDV Damon

Je rentrai difficilement, encore surpris et sous le choc de ma blessure et de cette rencontre. C'était Stefan qui me vit le premier et m'aida rapidement à m'asseoir.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il observa ma blessure.

-Quelqu'un m'a attaqué, répondis-je en gémissant doucement de douleur.

-Qui ? Comment ?

-C'est de ta faute, c'était des animaux de la forêt, ils m'ont dit de te transmettre ce message : « Si tu continues de tuer l'un des leurs, t'es mort », dis-je avec un air affolé, faut que t'arrêtes s'il te plaît Stefan !

Là Stefan se décontracta, s'assit et me regarda d'un air ... Désespéré serait le mot.

« J'ai presque pitié, t'en a pas marre à force de dire des conneries, de me pourrir la vie. Tu n'arrêteras jamais », me demanda-t-il, des soubresauts dans la voix.

Et voilà, je passais pour le méchant, j'en avais marre, tout le temps le même refrain, et à chaque fois y'avait une fille dans les parages. Mon frère était vraiment fort ! Mais non cette fois je rentrai dans son jeu :

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles, demandai-je innocemment

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, ca fait 145 ans, 145 ANS, tu te rends compte ! Je sais que tu m'as promis une éternité de misère, mais ça n'a pas à se passer comme ça ! »

Mais quel boulet, il avait beau être mon frère, je me demandais souvent si on avait la même mère, les mêmes gênes, car il pouvait vraiment faire des bourdes, de grosses bourdes ! Et j'entendais Elena en haut qui essayait de se faire discrète. Lui aussi était un vampire, comment pouvait-il ne pas l'entendre ?!

« Mais 145 ans, tu deviens fou, tu ne peux pas supporter l'alcool comme moi, ca se voit !

-Arrête de mentir, j'en ai marre, t'entends, j'en ai marre ! Je veux que tu me laisse. C'est moi qu'elle aimait, c'est MOI ! »

Coup de poignard dans le cœur, merci Stefan !

« Bon tu te calmes maintenant (je le pris et le bloquai avec mes bras) Oh ... OH ! Tu te calmes car j'en ai plus que ras-le-bol ok ! Donc stop, tu arrêtes. (Il se calma et me regarda dans les yeux) Ca va voilà !

-…Je… Je suis désolé Damon, vraiment désolé, je te demande pardon. (Il pleurait maintenant) C'est de ma faute si elle est partie, c'est de ma faute, » répéta-t-il en laissant une petite larme apparaître au coin de son œil.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, sauf que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais de NOTRE faute. Et ça changeait tout.

« Non Stefan, c'est notre faute, mais c'est elle qui est partie, voilà ce qu'elle a perdu (je nous montrais du doigt) Enfin de compte ce n'est pas de notre faute mais SA faute, elle nous a laissés, elle doit être en train de se mordre les doigts ! Mais fais-moi une promesse Stefan.

-Oui, tout ce que tu veux, m'affirma-t-il

-Promets que quand Ka...quand Kat ... Si elle revient, tu ne lui retomberas pas dans les bras. ON se fait la promesse de ne plus jamais lui céder. Promets-moi Stefan.

-...

-PROMETS-MOI !

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je te le jure mais toi aussi hein, demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Je te le promets. »

Je lui tendis la main, redoutant sa réaction, et il la tendit lui-aussi et nous il me serra dans ses bras alors que je lui tapai l'épaule en guise de réconfort. Heureusement, il ne pouvait pas voir mes yeux briller mais je l'entendis renifler. Nous regrettions tous les deux nos erreurs, notre naïveté à lui tomber dans les bras, notre haine et surtout, notre passé. Elle avait semé la haine entre nous, et avait bien failli nous séparer. Alors même si on savait que l'amour fraternel devait être plus fort que tout, cette idée avait été mise à rude épreuve avec elle dans les parages. Et même aujourd'hui, il n'en était pas tout à fait remis, malgré nos… « efforts ». Mais surtout, on la regrettait ELLE, mais ça, aucun de nous deux ne l'admettrait. Je finis par lâcher et entrepris de lui dire la vérité.

« Bon ce n'est pas les animaux, mais fais gaffe à la longue (Il rit doucement.) C'est un homme qui est venu (je baissai le ton pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là). Et il m'a menacé en disant que s'il me revoyait il nous tuerait tous les trois. Et il m'a parlé de « ils ».

-Qui sont-« ils » ?

-Je ne sais pas justement, et après il est parti et je suis rentré, finis-je en chuchotant doucement. Ils savaient pour les vampires, donc pour nous...

-Merde... donc on fait quoi ?

-J'en sais rien mais il faut la, enfin les protéger, ou au moins éviter qu'elles meurent à cause de nous, repris-je alors qu'il me fit un regard légèrement sévère.

-Comment ?

-On va trouver. D'ailleurs, il faut que je lui parle, tu l'invites.

-Attention ok ?

-Quoi, fis-je innocemment

-Ouais, « quoi », répondit-il en m'imitant en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu m'imites bien !

-Merci, j'ai l'habitude, admit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Faut pas abuser non plus ! »

Il partit l'appeler pendant que je montai discrètement voir Elena qui attendait et qui essayait d'écouter, tendant la tête vers le haut des escaliers.

« La conversation t'a plu ? Demandais-je, légèrement amusé, même si actuellement elle m'insupportait plus qu'autre chose.

-Oh... Heu ... Désolé. Je crois que ca s'appelle ...

-La curiosité, ça s'appelle la curiosité, finis-je en la coupant.

-Oh... vraiment désolé. Mais...

-Fais gaffe, car je n'aime pas du tout les curieux, la coupai-je une nouvelle fois en la regardant, menaçant.

-...Je... Mais... je ne recommencerai plus », finit-elle par céder, les larmes aux yeux.

Et voilà quand ce n'était pas Stefan, c'est Elena ! Oh la la, je n'étais pas assistante sociale ! Elle partit presque en courant en me bousculant violemment après m'avoir fait un regard noir.

Elle allait arriver donc je descendis prendre un autre verre de Bourbon. J'étais sur le canapé quand je l'entendis sonner à la porte. J'allai ouvrir :

« Damon ! S'exclama-t-elle, comme si elle était heureuse.

-Comment-vas-tu ?

-Bien et toi, demanda-t-elle (elle savait vraiment bien jouer la comédie).

-Super, tu entres ?

-Bien sûr. »

Elle rentra et s'assit sur le canapé.

« Stefan t'a fait venir pour que je te parle, avouais-je doucement en rabattant mon regard sur elle qui afficha une mine surprise.

-Ah,... Bah vas-y, lance toi !

-Bah ... Je suis désolé pour cette histoire. Bien sûr, c'était faux, je… je ne voulais pas t'énerver (bon je lui dirai pas mais j'ai juste adoré alors je feins de chercher mes mots, pris de culpabilité !)

-Ah ... bah ok.

-Quoi ! Je te dis pardon et toi tu dis juste « ok » ? L'imitais-je avec sa voix aiguë alors qu'elle rit doucement.

-Bah tu veux que je dise quoi, d'accord ce n'est pas grave !

-C'est déjà mieux », annonçais-je en souriant doucement.

Elle soupira et elle éclata de rire et je l'accompagnai, souriant faiblement alors que Stefan arriva à ce moment-là.

« Ah, vous vous êtes réconciliés ? Demanda-t-il en souriant, nous regardant l'un après l'autre.

-Oui, salut, » Lui dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Je tournai la tête, ils sont bien gentils mais voilà y'a des limites. Contre tout attente Elena descendit et alla dans la cuisine, elle ne dit rien, et ne fit rien à notre égard. Elle revint avec un sandwich avant de remonter sans un regard. C'était qu'elle était énervée la petite ! Tant mieux, elle ne viendra pas dans mes pattes !


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

PDV Damon

1 mois était passé depuis ce fameux jour qui était, pour moi, vraiment imprévu. Reparler à Stefan, faire l'effort de m'excuser, je pensais ne jamais en être capable. En fait si, mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer que ce serait si... rapide, comme si c'était prévu avant même qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit. C'était mon frère, après tout, ceci rentrait aussi en considération. Je commençais à regretter d'avoir « accueillie » Elena ici. Oui, je regrettais de lui avoir tant mal parlé, car maintenant, mon envie de savoir pourquoi elle était ici et pourquoi elle n'avait pas de maison ici allait devoir attendre. Oui car depuis ce jour, elle ne parlait plus, ne sortait de sa chambre seulement pour manger, mais personne ne s'en préoccupait : Stefan vivait le parfait amour avec Caroline, puis le fait qu'elle avait explosé de rire l'autre fois l'avait un peu vexé notre petit Stefanounet. Et puis moi ... eh bien moi je vivais de solitude et d'alcool !

Elle était, comme je l'avais pensé, bien différente de Katherine. Et le peu de fois que je l'avais vu, elle était avec Bonnie, la sorcière. Mais Elena n'avait pas trop l'air de l'apprécier, elle feignait la sympathie et je dois dire qu'elle le faisait très bien.

Je buvais un verre de Bourbon en pensant à tout ça. J'étais assez inquiet face à ma réconciliation avec Stefan. Je présageais quelques choses de mauvais. Et si Stefan avait menti ? S'il m'avait piégé ?

Mais non ! Je n'allais pas très bien. Stefan assez intelligent pour avoir un plan aussi diabolique, ou même un plan tout court ? Autant croire au père noël ! J'allais pour finir mon verre mais rien ne coula dans ma bouche. Je grimaçai d'ennui, et un peu de colère.

A trop réfléchir, j'en avais oublié de savourer mon Bourbon ! Je regardai au loin, réfléchissant à rien. C'est vrai que beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis qu'Elena était entrée dans notre vie. Stefan interrompit ma frustration :

« Alors comment tu vas toi ? Demanda-t-il soudainement alors que je tournai mon regard vers lui, surpris.

-Bien pourquoi ?

-Bah moi je suis avec Caroline et toi (il marqua un temps de pause)... Toi tu es avec ton Bourbon et ...

-Et ca me convient parfaitement, répliquais-je.

-Ne me mens pas Damon ! J'aimerais t'aider », s'emporta-il en élevant légèrement la voix.

Mon mauvais présage.

« Mais je te dis la vérité, maintenant, soit gentil, retourne vers Caroline et laisse-moi, l'avertis-je doucement.

-On en reparlera, ne te crois pas sortis d'affaire. »

Je me levai et allai aussitôt lui bloquer le passage.

« Stefan, on vient de se « réconcilier », alors ne commences pas à tout gâcher tout de suite. »

Je repartis m'asseoir en regardant ma proie… Le Bourbon.

Elena venait de descendre et rentra au même moment dans Stefan qui ne l'avait pas vu. Je la vis tomber à terre sur les fesses, et j'explosai de rire, sans que personne ne m'entende. Le bourbon et ses effets ! Stefan la regarda méchamment puis rit doucement quand il la vit à terre.

« Alors ca va Elena ?

-Oui, excuse, et toi ca va ?

-Parfaitement. »

J'arrivai et voulus que les deux se disputent, encore une fois, le Bourbon et ses effets (et peut-être mon côté taquin aussi). J'intervins à ma façon.

« Alors Stefan, ta poésie en est où ?

-(Il grogna) T'occupes Damon. Ca devient lourd là. »

Elena était à la limite, puis rit faiblement, comme attendrie. Elle n'aurait vraiment pas dû, car maintenant Stefan était rouge de colère maintenant :

« Tu trouves ça drôle ?! Non mais il dit des bêtises mêmes pas recherchées et tu ris, mais il faut être stupide ! »

Là elle s'arrêta net, elle allait pleurer, je souriais et quand elle vit Stefan (ce n'est pourtant pas son genre!) se foutre d'elle ainsi que moi, elle rétorqua :

« Non mais tu te prends pour qui. Je veux rire, je ris cher Stefan. Et ton frère n'est pas marrant, je ris juste parce que tu n'es qu'un abruti et que tu ne sais pas lui faire fermer son clapet.

-C'est pas vrai, j'ai un super humour », m'exclamais-je comme un gamin de six ans.

Elle le regarda satisfaite avec un air de défit. Je croyais qu'ils allaient rigoler mais non :

« Damon, la ferme! dirent-ils en même temps

-Je ne vais pas gérer votre dispute de gosses », rétorquai-je, les bras levés.

Je leurs fis un regard légèrement hautain, tel un parent sur ses enfants et partis avec mon verre. J'entendis Elena recommencer, mais c'était très différent :

« Pourquoi tu lui dis rien ou tu ne remballes pas tout simplement ton frère ? C'est comme s'il pouvait ce qu'il voulait de toi…

-Ca te regarde ?

-Un conseil, réponds lui plus souvent car s'il voit que t'es vexé il va encore plus continuer. Montre-lui que tu t'en fous et même si tu me détestes : de 1 je ne vais pas mourir pour ça puisque j'en ai rien à faire et de 2 : Si tu veux que je parte dis-le et si Damon est d'accord, je partirais .

-Non, je ne suis pas méchant et j'ai toujours de la pitié, mais si ca ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais déjà dehors depuis longtemps !

-Mais comme tu dis, c'est Damon qui décide et toi tu suis comme un esclave ! »

Stefan n'en revenait pas et allait pour répliquer mais Elena partit dans la cuisine puis remonta dans sa chambre.

« Étonnante notre G (je viens de me rendre compte, je ne savais même pas son nom de famille) ...Étonnante notre ... Elena !

-Étonnante, oui c'est le bon mot ! »

La discussion s'arrêta là. Bizarrement Caroline était assez amie avec Elena, elle. Elles riaient ensemble quelques fois et avait l'air de vraiment bien s'entendre et cela avait l'air d'être sincère. C'était vraiment un monde bizarre ! Ou peut-être que c'était l'époque !


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

PDV Damon

Après cette, courte certes, conversation, le portable d'Elena sonna subitement. Elle sursauta tout d'abord avant de le sortir et de répondre en s'éloignant un peu de nous. Elle eut un faux-sourire et remercia son interlocuteur, que j'identifiai comme étant Bonnie, interlocutrice donc.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander ce que la petite sorcière lui voulait (oui car Bonnie descend d'une ligne de sorcière) mais elle partit rapidement dans la cuisine dès qu'elle le remarqua. Elle était donc toujours aussi énervée qu'avant ! Super !

Assis sur mon fauteuil habituel, j'avais mon second verre de Bourbon dans la main et je comptais bien le savourer celui-ci ! De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais très bien voir de MA fenêtre, MON arbre qui était... complètement explosé serait le bon terme ?! C'était un arbre qui datait peut-être de notre arrivée dans ce manoir. Des fois, on s'attache à des petits trucs simples, qui étaient là depuis le début. Pathétique, surement. Caroline vint me voir juste après cette constatation.

« Hey, ca va ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire après s'être postée devant moi.

-Caroline..., commençai-je en souriant à mon tour. Ah Caroline... On s'est vu il y a deux heures !

-Oui, je sais bien ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre. Mais peut-être que tu as changé d'état d'esprit pendant ces deux heures !

-Vu comme ça, cédais-je avant de reprendre à mon tour. Ca va, et toi ?

-Moi ?

-Non ton double, Caroline ! Répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, la faisant sourire doucement.

-Ah ! Il va bien, et moi aussi, annonça-t-elle.

-Cool, c'est super !

-Bon, commença-t-elle en baissant un peu la tête, avant de reprendre, hésitante. Sinon, je voulais te demander pour...

-Pour… quoi ? La coupais-je en l'imitant.

-Pour... Stefan, comment... comment vous êtes-vous réconciliés ?

-Oh... et bien, Stefan ne t'as rien dit ? Vérifiai-je en plissant doucement les yeux, guettant sa réaction alors qu'elle fronça les sourcils en secouant négativement la tête.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, marmonnai-je doucement avant de rajouter un peu plus fort. On s'est réconciliés, point!

-Ok, point ! » Sourit-elle doucement.

Je pouffai alors qu'elle rit, cela faisait un peu de bien, la légèreté ! Stefan arriva à ce moment-là et il s'assit tout d'abord sur le canapé. Puis ce qu'il se passa ensuite me surprit et me prit totalement au dépourvu ! Stefan se releva à peine quelques secondes après s'être assis et se servit du Bourbon, et, il m'en donna même un verre. Je le pris en le remerciant rapidement alors qu'il but le sien d'une traite !

Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, mais QUE se PASSE-t-il ? Il dut remarquer ma mine surprise, et surement déconfite, car il esquissa un sourire en se tournant un peu plus vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder avec des yeux écarquillés Damon ? sourit-il.

-Dieu, lâchai-je en continuant de le regarder.

-Quoi "Dieu" ? Reprit-il en prenant une voix grave, surement pour m'imiter.

-Tu, bois, du bourbon.

-Et... alors ? demanda-t-il en souriant alors qu'il regarda Caroline qui me regardant en riant silencieusement.

-Tu bois du bourbon, commençai-je par répéter avant d'ajouter. Tu es hanté par un alcoolique, ou fou, tu essayes de devenir normale ! Ou peut-être drogué !

-Je pencherais pour drogué perso', intervint Caroline en levant sa main gauche tout en souriant.

-Oui, c'est beaucoup plus probable,... pour lui, lâchai-je avant de rire avec elle alors que Stefan nous regarda l'un, puis l'autre.

-Ha ha, ha ha, ha ha, Dit-il en détachant bien chaque "Ha ha" alors que je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Et voilà, Stefan est vexé ! Faut arrêter d'être susceptible comme ça p'tit frère ! Souris-je alors que Caroline acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Oui, renchérit-elle, tu sais qu'on rigole.

-Oui, comme d'habitude ! » Répliqua-t-il en haussant les sourcils tout en souriant.

Caroline soupira et tourna sa tête vers moi, me faisant signe. Nous nous levâmes alors pendant que mon frère se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil. La blonde était devant moi alors que je m'arrêtai au niveau de Stefan.

« Je te laisse avec Elena, notre nouvelle meilleure amie! Lâchai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil alors qu'il rit, me faisant reprendre. Tu vois quand c'est les autres, c'est pareil pour toi, on rit, donc ris aussi avec nous, car c'est de l'humour ! Tu peux aussi rire sur moi, si tu veux ! Enfin essayer, car tu ne trouveras aucun défauts, nous le savons tous les deux ! »

Stefan me regarda en levant les yeux au ciel puis rit doucement une nouvelle fois pendant que je partis, avant qu'il ne puisse avoir le temps de répondre... Caroline décida qu'on devait aller au Mystic Grill, ce que nous fîmes, en prenant ma voiture. Caroline nous emmena à une table libre dès que nous arrivâmes. Mais juste après Matt déboula devant nous (Petite info : Matt Donovan, ex de Caroline, je vous laisse donc comprendre !)

« Ca y est, tu n'es plus avec Stefan, alors tu prends l'autre ?! Bientôt tu feras quoi Caroline, tu te trimbaleras avec un à chaque bras ? Lâcha-t-il en fixant Caroline d'un regard noir alors que je vis qu'il l'avait blessé mais elle fit un sourire en coin en me regardant.

-Figure-toi que j'avais déjà essayé avec lui mais qu'il avait refusé, rétorqua Caroline en haussant les sourcils avant de rajouter. Mais maintenant, je voulais essayer de faire un truc à trois, tu veux nous rejoindre peut-être ? »

J'esquissai un sourire face à sa répartie et vis Matt la regarder, complètement surpris alors qu'elle répondit avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« Ah, mais non ! Excuse-moi, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ces "choses-là"! Lâcha-t-elle en faisant avec ses doigts des guillemets sur "ces choses-là" avant de rajouter une nouvelle fois. Maintenant, au lieu de nous souler, prend les commandes ! »

Il baissa la tête doucement, honteux puis sortit son calepin. Nous commandâmes un verre de Bourbon chacun. Je la regardai brièvement alors qu'elle observa Matt partir, regrettant surement son geste. Puis elle tourna son regard sur moi, en faisant un sourire désolé.

« Chapeau ! La félicitai-je alors qu'elle fronça les sourcils, me faisant reprendre. Tu lui as bien cloué le bec !

-Merci, sourit-elle doucement. J'ai appris à bonne école !

-Oui, tu ne pouvais que, avec quelqu'un comme moi! »

Elle releva son regard sur moi puis explosa de rire doucement tout en levant les yeux au ciel alors que Matt arriva à ce moment-là, nous servant sans un regard pour nous.

« Merci, serveur ! Criai-je à Matt alors qu'il repartait déjà.

-Oui, malgré que le sourire et l'accueil laisse largement à désirer, merci ! » Renchérit Caroline.

Nous rîmes tous seul une nouvelle fois face à cela. Et ce fut d'ailleurs ainsi pendant toute la soirée! Tard dans la soirée, nous étions sur le chemin du retour pour rentrer à la pension. J'avais garé ma voiture un peu plus loin et nous voilà juste devant, à quelques mètres de la porte. Mais Caroline trébucha, m'entraînant alors par surprise dans sa chute. Ok, les Bourbons à répétition ont quand même un petit effet sur moi. Nos visages se retrouvèrent alors à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Et nous nous regardions mutuellement. Et ce qui devait se produire dans ces situations se produisit. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et j'y répondis. Je me surpris moi-même car je ne m'étais jamais imaginé me retrouver en train de l'embrasser, et là c'était juste le cas ! C'était bizarre de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Nous nous séparâmes et je me demandai la nature de mes sentiments pour Caroline, alors que celle-ci me jeta un regard affolé, me poussant doucement sur le côté pour se relever. Je me rendis compte que je ne ressentis rien, et que je n'avais donc pas d'attirance spécifique pour Caroline. Ce baiser était… comme un réflexe.

« Oh mon dieu, je... mais je suis désolé,... je suis désolé ! On n'aurait pas dû, je suis... Si Stefan le sait..., s'affola-t-elle en levant son regard sur les fenêtres de la pension, les larmes au creux des yeux.

-Hey, la coupai-je en mettant mes mains de chaque côté de son visage pour la calmer en reprenant. Il n'en saura rien, d'accord ?

-Oui, acquiesça-t-elle d'un signe de tête. On rentre ?

-Oui » murmurai-je doucement.

Nous rentrâmes tous les deux, moi derrière elle, et elle se rua directement à l'étage sans aucun mot pour moi. Je l'observai faire sans rien dire en soupirant face à ce comportement d'adolescente de son âge. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers le canapé, ayant bien trop la "flemme" pour pouvoir monter jusqu'en haut. Je m'affalai sur celui-ci alors que je sentis quelque chose de plus dur que le canapé dans mon dos. Ensuite, j'entendis une plainte et on me poussa rapidement sur le côté alors que je me laissai faire. La personne se leva et vint s'asseoir en face de moi alors que je perdis toute trace de sourire ou de fatigue, la fixant simplement. Je redoutais un peu ce moment, mais voilà, nous y étions.

« Damon »


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

PDV Damon

"Damon", lâcha-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

Je levai mon regard sur elle, sans rien dire en plissant quelque peu les yeux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne m'avait pas parlé que le son de sa voix me fit une étrange sensation. Un mois, un mois qu'elle ne nous parlait plus, qu'elle ne faisait ou ne disait plus rien en notre présence. M'y étant tout d'abord habitué, je la redoutai désormais par son silence.

Je continuais de la fixer pendant mes songes tandis qu'elle soutenait simplement mon regard.

« Elena », finis-je par murmurer sur le même ton qu'elle avait employé.

Elle détourna alors subitement les yeux, fuyant mon regard, et alla ensuite se servir un verre, de Bourbon.

« Hé, la grondai-je, c'est à moi!

-Pff, soupira-t-elle tout d'abord en se tournant brièvement vers moi en murmurant. Comme si t'étais en état de me l'interdire !

-Pas faux », murmurai-je en m'enfonçant dans le canapé, fermant les yeux.

Je l'entendis se rassoir, son verre à la main tout en buvant une gorgée de celui-ci alors que je rouvris les yeux pour la regarder faire. Elle le but juste après d'une traite, ne faisant plus vraiment attention à moi. Elle se releva, hésitante, et posa son verre au-dessus de la cheminée avant d'enfin se retourner vers moi tout en soupirant.

« De toute façon, tu ne t'en rappelleras pas vu tout ce que tu as dû ingurgiter. D'ailleurs, je m'étonne que tu sois encore debout », finit-elle par lâcher en murmurant doucement.

Je fronçai quelque peu les sourcils avant de me renfoncer un peu plus dans le canapé, me rendant compte qu'elle allait surement avoir la raison. Je suis un vampire, donc je n'oublierais pas complètement la soirée, mais j'en oublierais une partie... provisoirement.

« Alors..., autant te parler franchement, reprit-elle en esquissant un sourire avant de s'appuyer contre la cheminée, tout en ajoutant. Alors, je commence... »

Elle marqua un silence alors que je me contentais de l'observer, curieux de ce qu'elle comptait me dire ou peut-être trop fatigué pour l'arrêter et aller me coucher.

« La première fois qu'on s'est vu, tu m'as sauvé et... je t'en suis reconnaissante ! Me gratifia-t-elle en souriant doucement à nouveau. Après, nous avons brièvement discuté et, je dois avouer, qu'on a bien rit pendant ce tout petit temps. L'histoire de la poésie était... originale, mais aussi de mauvais goût, j'y conçois. J'appréciais vraiment le fait d'être ici et pas seule dans je-ne-sais-quel hôtel… Et tu as eu une discussion avec ton frère. »

Elle se tut, baissant les yeux tout en faisant une petite grimace face à cette partie alors que je me relevai légèrement.

« Je sais que..., commençai-je mais elle posta sa main devant elle.

-Non Damon, ne m'interromps pas. Je vais t'expliquer... Je voulais simplement vous proposer une sortie, vous auriez ainsi pu me faire découvrir un peu la ville. Mais je vous ai vu discuter alors j'ai préféré attendre et je suis repartie. Je suis revenu et je voulais vérifier si je pouvais descendre et apparemment tu avais fini vu que tu as bien pris le temps de me pourrir... Tu as surement dû me prendre pour une pleurnicheuse et... j'aurais pensé la même chose. Mais tout a une raison et je pourrais te raconter mon histoire... après tout tu es complètement bourré comme tu as bu comme un trou. Mais, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, finit-elle par murmurer alors que je compris que j'avais peut-être fait une erreur. Je voulus répliquer mais elle me coupa une nouvelle fois. Même si j'en parlais à un mur, et surtout à toi! »

Je l'observai, cherchant quelconque amusement ou bêtise sur son visage, mais non, elle était sérieuse, vraiment sérieuse. Elle n'avait vraiment pas apprécier l'épisode « J'aime pas les curieuses ».

« Bon, passons, on ne va pas y rester 150 ans non plus, sourit-elle en me regardant alors que je ne répondis rien. Après il y eu le moment "Stefan fait son rebelle", c'était surprenant. Et toi,... toi qui t'en mêle... en fait, ca m'a simplement conforté dans l'idée que je te... », murmura-t-elle, s'arrêtant subitement, me faisant relever la tête.

Elle allait quand même pas me dire ce que je pensais qu'elle allait me dire ? Non Damon, elle te déteste beaucoup trop pour te dire qu'elle t'aime !

« En fait... ça me conforte dans l'idée que je te..., reprit-elle en soufflant alors que je souris, la faisant relever la tête tout en reprenant, que je te déteste, oui ce serait le bon mot. »

Je perdis aussitôt mon sourire, ce qui la fit s'écrouler de rire, cachant son visage pour éviter de faire trop de bruit.

« Tu pensais que j'allais dire... que je t'aimais ! Non, Damon, tu le pensais vraiment en plus ! S'extasia-t-elle en riant tout en enfonçant sa tête dans le coussin, me regardant.

-Mais n'importe quoi, pouffais-je en secouant la tête, dédoublant son rire alors que je repris. Et puis, ça ne me surprendrait pas. Qui n'aimerait pas ça ? Je montrai tout mon corps de mon index.

-Moi ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant son index, tout en se relevant en même temps.

-Menteuse, répliquai-je en plissant les yeux.

-Crâneur, répliqua-t-elle, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

-Méchante, répliquai-je gardant mon sourire.

-Bourré, répliqua-t-elle à son tour en montant dans les aigus, fière d'elle.

-... Pas faux! Finis-je par céder en me renfonçant dans le canapé alors qu'elle sourit.

-Dis-moi, tu t'es jamais demander si on arrivait à te supporter, genre pour de vrai ? Tu es tellement énervant ! Ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter, plus pour elle-même alors que je voulus la prendre au mot.

-Non, pas vraiment... mais on s'en va rapidement quand je suis là, répondis-je alors qu'elle haussa les sourcils.

-Oui et...

-En même temps, ils bavent tellement tous de jalousie qu'ils préfèrent partir plutôt que d'observer la perfection ! » Repris-je en la coupant.

Elena leva les yeux au ciel face à me remarque tout en souriant. Elle n'espérait quand même pas que je m'ouvre à elle et lui parle de mes possibles problèmes quand même ? Elle se releva ensuite et se dirigea vers moi, s'asseyant juste à côté de moi. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule alors que je fronçai les sourcils en fixant devant moi, sans bouger, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui prenait.

« C'est dommage, commença-t-elle alors par murmurer avant de reprendre. J'aurais aimé être ami avec toi. On se serait éclaté ! Mais c'est juste impossible... car tu me détestes ou tu ne m'apprécie... sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs! Surement trop réservé à ton goût. -Elle rit doucement.- Tu dois aimer les personnes ouvertes, extraverties et qui pourraient tout envoyer balader en une seconde, sans soucier de quoi que ce soit. En tout cas, je ne pourrais m'empêcher de t'apprécier. -Elle fit une courte pause en inspirant.- Car tu as l'air sympa, et tu m'as sauvé et... je te le répète, je t'en serais longtemps reconnaissante... et ce, même si moi aussi je parviens à te sauver, à t'arracher de la mort. Tu es quelqu'un de bien au fond, j'en suis sûre... et j'espère que tu trouveras chaussure à ton pied comme on dit, ou la femme de ta vie si tu préfères !... Demain, tu auras tout oublié et tu auras peut-être un mal de tête pas possible, c'est humain! -Elle sourit alors que j'esquissai moi-aussi un sourire, elle releva doucement sa tête vers moi, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.- Merci, même si c'est malgré toi. Merci. Bonne nuit Damon. »

Elle fit un petit sourire, s'approcha doucement de moi pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue, puis elle se releva. Elle me sourit doucement et partit se coucher. Inconsciemment, je portai ma main là où ses lèvres étaient i peine quelques secondes et restai ainsi quelques instants. Puis je montai l'observer dormir, lui caressant à son tour la joue du bout des doigts. Elle ne sourcilla pas alors que je redescendis, trop fatigué pour bouger mon c** du canapé. Et je m'endormis, sans même m'en rendre compte.


End file.
